Elsword School Story (First story)
by TBN
Summary: A new student joins Elrios High School. OC included. Couples yet to be decided


*Alright everyone this is my first fanfiction so please give any constructive criticism. This will be involving one OC character.

Elsword- Lord Knight(17)

Aisha- Void Princess (18)

Rena- Grand Archer (?)

Raven- Veteran Commander (18) * Raven does have his Nasod arm

Eve- Code: Empress (?)

Chung- Deadly Chaser (17)

Ara- Yama Raja (18)

Elesis- Blazing Heart (21)

-Elesis wont be at the school and Add may come later (considering it)-

~anyways on with the story~

It had been a few months since the war between Velder and Hamel, a pointless war simply over territory however many allied cities of Elrios helped in the war efforts and there was thousands of lost lives. Back in Elder school had continued to go on and in Elrios Battle Academy students were still having normal lives dispite war going on, Elsword and his group of friends missed the age or sex of drafting and just barley.

"ELSWORD WAKE UP!" Elesis yelled to her younger brother with him just having a giant groan "YOU HAVE TO GET UP FOR SCHOOL!" She continued to yell at the half asleep red head "FIVE MORE MINUTES!" Elsword complained "If your not in your uniform and down here in five minutes your not getting breakfast". Elsword was instantly awake and threw on his school uniform and quickly brushed his teeth and ran downstairs. Within ten minutes Elsword began to run to school, "And as usual your late Elbaka" Aisha says with a laugh "I am not a baka!" Elsword yells. They as usual devolved into their normal bickering "heh like a old married couple" Raven scoffs running a hand through his black hair, with Ara and Rena having a good giggle at his comment. The bell rings as the group pile into the school "Alright class this may seem odd to you but we actually have a new student" Professor Hoffman says at his very bored class "and he seems to be running late" Rena, Eve and Aisha's phones all vibrated a girl's group text conversation.

Ara- Omg a new boy! wonder if hes kewt?

Aisha- would be nice to get something better to look at than just Elbaka

Eve- Sure Aisha we all know you like him

Rena- lol!

Aisha- I DO NOT! anyways the new guy

The girls were cut off by a noise. *Knock* *Knock* "ah finally that must be him" Hoffman says opening the door. In stepped in a young man with dulled green hair however he appeared to be older than the rest of the class "Ok This young man stepped out of his last year of school to join the war and now hes returning to finish school, would you introduce yourself?" the young man turned to show himself, He was clearly Elven due to his ears however unlike most elves that had a bright hair color his was a much duller color with a spot of black hair over his right eye, he had scars running across his right eye, across his left cheek, and from the bottom of his chin down to half way down his neck. "My name is Riaka nice to meet you" he said in an emotionless voice, Chung looked over at the wide eyed girls "Expecting a stud?" he says with a laugh with the rest of the guys having a slight chuckle "ok Riaka there is an open seat behind Aisha back there with the purple hair" Hoffman instructs with the emotionless elf just giving a slight nod and walking to the seat. The girls kept their conversation going now;

Ara- is it just me or is he scary?

Rena- im getting a weird vibe from him

Eve- hes of your kind, he shouldn't seem as an enemy

Aisha- im feeling a dark aura from him as well

Aisha looked back at the man who was playing with his necklace which she quickly realized to be dog tags however what had her confused was that there was about twelve instead of the normal two. Riaka quickly looked up at the girl with dark green eyes with small spots of brown "um sorry" She muttered quickly turning around and grabbing her phone and beginning to type.

Aisha- what does more than two dog tags mean?

Rena- how should i know?

Ara- what are dog tags?

Eve- it means the person has had a person die while with them and the person carried on for both of them

Aisha was wide eyed reading that then giving a slight glance then realized what that meant, before she could text her findings to her friends the bell rang signalling next class -Battle Class-

~Okay so that was my first shot at writing a fanfiction please give me your thoughts, Thanks


End file.
